


Glorious

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Dee also doesn't have the best parents, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Remus is in the mafia basically, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, hum what does that say about me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He walks out of the hospital with a scar on his face and a goal.(Day 20 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Glorious

Prompt: Glorious

* * *

Dee is born Damian Janus Dolo, to a rich Italian couple. He grows up spoiled and happy, if a little lonely due to how busy his parents are. He grows up knowing his place in the world - on the top. He is intelligent and the heir to his father’s company. His future is decided before he is even born, and he doesn’t mind it. 

For his final year of high school, he manages to convince his parents to let him learn in America, and his life changes. 

Not long into his time abroad, he is kidnapped - for ransom money, the police tell him, from enemies of his father. Dee - still Damian, then - doesn’t remember much of what happened. He remembers pain in his head, and waking up in the hospital days later, but the time in between is mostly a blur. 

He walks out of the hospital with a scar on his face and a goal. 

His parents try to convince him to come home, but he refuses. Most of his time kidnapped may have been a blur, but he remembers one things very clearly - a man, a boy, someone his age. He was the one who saved Damian. And Damian wants to find him. 

He never tells the police or his parents about the man. He doesn’t have a good reason he just...doesn’t want to share. And he doesn’t want to get the man in trouble. Damian remembers enough to know that the man was in some way connected to organized crime - he mentioned a few times “the boss” and such things that Damian has ever heard in mafia movies. But Damian doesn’t care about that. He just wants to find his rescuer. 

He spends months tracking down his man - months during which he gains a great fondness for America despite its flaws, as well as an incredibly deep understanding of the law due to his search through the unlawful parts of the city. When he finally manages to find the man - Remus Regio as his research has managed to discover - he has come to a realization. So he marches into the bar he knows Remus is in that night, sits himself down next to the mustached man, and speaks. “Remus Regio, be my boyfriend.”

The bar goes silent. Remus - who he is certain is not old enough to be in this bar, much less drink alcohol, but he doesn’t care because so is Damian - freezes with a drink halfway to his mouth. 

Damian knows why everyone is so shocked. Remus is known around these parts as someone you don’t want to approach because of his erratic behavior and his willingness to stab anyone who crosses him. But Damian has been doing more than just tracking down Remus. He’s been learning about the man, and Remus is a much more complex character than most people know. And Damian has found himself interested in the handsome man. 

He sees Remus look him up and down, then set down his drink. Damian smirks, and Remus smirks back. “Sure honeycakes, why not. I hope you can keep up with me though.” He purrs, and leans towards Damian. 

Damian, despite being relatively new to the idea of dating a man, easily leans forward as well and croons back, “Don’t worry about me sweetcheeks, I have great stamina.”

The rest, they say, is history. 

Eventually, however, Damian’s set time in America comes to an end, and he feels sad to go. But he soon decides he doesn’t want to go. Remus can’t leave long term, he has too many responsibilities here, and Damian will miss him. So, he decides that when he gets home he will ask his parents for their support in living in America. 

He tells his parents that he wants to live in America, to be a lawyer instead of inheriting the company, that he is in love with a man named Remus. This seems to be the last straw. His mother, still sobbing about his “ugly, horrible scar,” flees the room while his father begins to shout. Begins to shout about how no son of his will be one of those freaks, about how they didn’t waste all that money and time raising Damian just so he could throw it in their faces like this. About how if he doesn’t take back his words right this instant, Damian is disowned. 

He feels resentment bubble up in his chest, and he sneers. This has been festering since his parents couldn’t even be bothered to visit him in the hospital after being kidnapped because of them; since even as far back as his early teenage years when Damian got award after award for school and sports, but his parents never came to any award shows or sports games, never acknowledged his hard work. 

“Fine,” he says, cutting off his father’s ranting, and walks out of the room. He grabs anything he had left behind when traveling to America the first time, and leaves his childhood home for the last time. 

He’s not sad to see it go. 

Disowned, Damian uses the connections he made while tracking down Remus to legally change his name to Dee Vero. When he eventually begins publishing books, he uses his old middle name ‘Janus’ as his pseudonym - the only nod he allows to his previous life. 

He moves in with Remus, and they are happy. Damian - Dee, now - goes to college and gets a job as a lawyer. 

He and Remus sit down at one point to talk about their relationship, and end up only strengthening their bond. 

His new life is nothing extravagant, especially not compared to before, but to Dee, with his loving boyfriend and job he chose himself, it’s glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my creativity for names expands only as far as "what's the latin for a word that is significant for this character?" and then using that. Hence, Dee's last names. Dolo means something like deceit, and Vero is from verum, which means truth.


End file.
